It Feels Good To Be Appreciated
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Doumeki sees Fem Watanuki talking to Serizawa more often now which also leads to Doumeki noticing that she seems different. Doumeki also notices that she doesn't argue as much when he tells her to wait for him after practice. One day when they are day when they are hanging out at the park with Yuko, tempers will flare and Watanuki will storm off.


**Title: It Feels Good To Be Appreciated**

 **Category: xxxHolic**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Doumeki x Fem Watanuki**

 **Summary: Doumeki sees Fem Watanuki talking to Serizawa more often now which also leads to Doumeki noticing that she seems different. Doumeki also notices that she doesn't argue as much when he tells her to wait for him after practice. One day when they are day when they are hanging out at the park with Yuko, tempers will flare and Watanuki will storm off.**

 **Copyright material to actual xxxHolic I do not own. I do not have any descriptions because they did not describe Serizawa to us readers in xxxHolic Another Holic. So please use your imagination but this takes place before the spider arc.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

Doumeki didn't think much of it when he first saw Watanuki talking to Serizawa over a missing cell phone after school, it was normal for classmates to talk to each other, however he did start to think it was strange that Serizawa would go out of his way in the hallways to talk to Watanuki. Doumeki thought it was almost as if he was trying to get Watanuki to spend time with or to talk about different things, he stared as Serizawa said something that caused Watanuki to almost glow - not the boastful kind of glow but more along the lines of a secretly pleased and happy glow that Doumeki has never seen on Watanuki before - but knowing that Serizawa had did that to Watanuki made Doumeki feel jealous. However, he just figured that Watanuki had figured out the case about the missing cell phone.

That wasn't the case through because Watanuki was slowly changing around him and Wari. She didn't seem mad at Doumeki all the time anymore, she didn't fawn over Wari as much, she seemed happier around Serizawa, she laughed more around Serizawa, the two things that concerned Doumeki the most is that Watanuki seemed like she preferred Serizawa's company over his and that whenever Doumeki told her to wait for him after practice when he can tell the spirits are bad for her, all she does is nod.

"What's going on?" Doumeki asked one day during lunch as they sat on the stairs while Wari had a singing lesson.

"Nothing is wrong, why do you ask?" Watanuki responded.

"You are acting like a normal person," he replied bluntly like he usually does, "what happened?"

"Nothing happened," her response was hissed out like a cat. Something that he hasn't heard her do in a while. "What's wrong with me acting normally? It's what you have always implied along with the rest of society about what I should be doing and acting!"

"You don't even argue with me or yourself anymore," Doumeki's responded. "How can I be sure that you are the same Watanuki that can't protect herself?"

He was waiting for an insult, a yell, or something because that is why he was egging her on, he wanted a reaction from her. He was not expecting her bento box to end up in his face - bad day to ask for oden now that he thinks about it - or for her to say calmly but with all the anger that she feeling underling it, "I never asked for your protection,"

He wiped the food away from his face and watched as she walked away but he couldn't help but notice that her walk seemed more powerful and feminine than before. He also watched as Watanuki just walked by Wari who tried to greet her but she ignored him. Something was definitely going on with Watanuki and Doumeki knew exactly to ask about it.

"I don't know what you did or said," Wari said trying to be serious and not to laugh. It wasn't everyday that Doumeki had food on his face so it was comical but Wari was starting to miss Watanuki. "Doumeki, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we ask Yuko?" Doumeki said, "Yea, we need to. It's our last option now."

So, that's how the four of them found themselves in the park, Wari and Doumeki eating some grilled snacks that Yuko had ordered Watanuki to make when they reached the park.

"It's been a while," Wari said trying to make conversation but Yuko was no fool.

If anyone told Yuko that she was a fool, than Watanuki would flair and ask if she looked like a man and call that person a fool. Yuko knew exactly why the two boys called her out here to meet with her, she also felt that the tension was high among her worker and the one whom she appointed as her worker's guardian. There hasn't been nothing good on TV so Yuko felt that she was missing out on her daily dose of drama, so why doesn't she help the tension ease between these two?

"Yes, it has been a while Wari," Yuko replied smiling then looking over at Watanuki who was taking her apron off, "The pale pink button shirt that have the little frills around the sleeves would look good with the black jeans. Aren't they both hanging up in the darkest part of your closest?"

Watanuki tensed and stared at her, "I appreciate the advice Yuko, but I didn't ask you for any."

"It would make you look super cute for your date tonight," Yuko said teasingly. "Plus his parents are somewhat modern and want to see you in jeans. You are meeting his parents tonight, aren't you?"

"For the last time Yuko," Watanuki said not noticing the shock look on Wari's face or the way Doumeki was holding his plate tighter or the way his eyes had narrowed into a heated glare, but Yuko noticed, "It's not a date. It's just a study date and the only reason why I'm meeting with Serizawa's parents is because they want to know who it is that helped their son get his grades up and refused any type of pay."

Yuko smirked, "But yet, the rest of his family is already smitten with you, even with your little outbursts. Besides, a date is still a date."

Doumeki had enough of this talk and stood up abruptly while looking at Watanuki, "Serizawa is the reason for your change than? The reason as to why you have been acting so differently around us is because of him?"

"No, he's not," Watanuki argues back looking at Doumeki. "Do not make me throw my food in your face again Doumeki!"

"Watanuki," Wari spoke up trying to hold back any fights and to ease the tension then between his two friends, "We are just worried about you." Wari's oblivious saved Wari from the heated glare that Watanuki was now sending him, "You just haven't been acting like yourself like you usually do and the changes in your personality change so suddenly, like it happened overnight."

Doumeki spoke next not caring about Wari's peaceful ways or trying to find the answers peacefully, "Does Serizawa know about your eyes?" he stepped closer to the girl who was still sitting down, looking at down at her not meeting his eyes, "Does he?"

Watanuki stood up fast, the plate that had untouched food sitting on her lap fell onto the ground as she glared at the two boys with such strong emotions in a high intensity that neither boys have seen before. "No Doumeki, Serizawa does not know about my eyes nor does he treat me like I'm an idiot who's helpless! As for the sudden change - I'm tired of hoping and waiting that you two boys would notice that I'm a young lady! Do you honestly think I don't see or know the way you two treat the other females at school differently than me? Don't you think that it's beyond rude and hurtful that I make lunches for the two of you and I get not a single ounce of thanks or gratitude for it but if another girl gives you a store lunch brought lunch, you pretty much flatter her?" Watanuki asked anger was now burning in her blue eyes but instead of an angry cat, she was an angry dragon.

Yuko just sat there and watched with a smirk on her, 'Men really do know no fury until they met a a scorned Watanuki,' she thought watching the drama unfold in front of her.

Watanuki shoved Doumeki away from her using actual force causing him to stumble back a little as she glared at the boy who looked stunned at Watanuki's outburst. Doumeki finally regained his footing and yelled out, "Oi!"

"Sit down and shut up," Watanuki said nearly screaming, "Or do you think it's alright for everyone else to be called their names by you and not me? Do you realize how painful it hurts or how much I get mocked of because you never say my name?" She took a deep breath trying to catch her breath, she needed to get a couple more points across but she had everything bottled up for so long because she knew it would be painful to the two people who were the closest things she had as friends but she couldn't keep doing this either.

"How about the last two years," Watanuki spoke, "when I give both of you chocolates from Valentine's Day? Homemade complicated set of chocolates from Yuko and some simple but still homemade set of chocolates from myself, but on White Day, I received nothing from the two of you! Every girl in the school received something and Yuko received something but I didn't! Explain that to me! My attitude has changed because of the two of you treating me like 'one of the boys' unless I'm the one in trouble then I get blamed for being helpless and causing trouble all of the time. Serizawa actually appreciates me as a classmate and a young lady, we aren't even friends but he treats me better than the two of you ever did!"

Watanuki looked over at Yuko and bowed, Yuko being the only one to see the tears forming in her eyes, "I'm going home early Yuko. I'll work over tomorrow after school immediately and spend the night." She then walked away leaving the two boys speechless and Yuko giving a slight nod in understanding.

Wari was the first one to try and go after her when Yuko stopped him by speaking, "Are you going to hurt her more? She's observant and incredibly smart when reading people's actions around her if it doesn't involve romantic intentions. She's had enough of being undermined as a friend and she's reading your actions that you are just using her."

Yuko stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "I would be happy to help you if the price was right, but I cannot forgive people who don't hold out on their deal on White Day. However, I can give you some advice for the entertainment you provided me. Watanuki is a woman and while she does not like being treated like a helpless one all the time, she would like to feel appreciated for being one. Something that Serizawa and his family have been doing, if you don't do something soon about this, you will lose Watanuki soon."

Yuko left the park and looked up towards the sky, "Very soon Doumeki, especially since Serizawa has started to have feelings for her and she might get tired of waiting."

"Why didn't Watanuki mention something sooner? Why are girls so complicated?" Wari asked. He looked at Doumeki whose face remained completely emotionless, "Who exactly do you ask for help? She's done so much for us and we have done so little to show her we care, no wonder she's changed." An idea came to Wari, "Why don't we talk to her? We can explain to her that it's not completely our fault -"

"She's forgiving, sometimes a fool, but she's not completely stupid," Doumeki interrupted shutting down Wari's idea, "If you ever attempt that than she knows you don't care."

"Doumeki," Wari said knowing that the archer is right, "Then what should we do?"

"Figure something out on our own, we are two separate friends who need her but don't know how to show it."

The girl being discussed through was trying to forget about what had happened at the park. She had felt a lot better now that the two boys knew about how she felt but she was getting nervous about meeting Serizawa's parents, especially since she's always been alone in her life. The one time she starts to open herself up around her friends, they do the most damage. She shook her head and walked towards the library which was the meeting spot that Serizawa and herself agreed upon. She was wearing the jeans that Yuko mentioned but her shirt was a black ruffled top that was a halter neck, Serizawa's present to her and he did mention that his parents would like to see her in it, but something felt off tonight. She rubbed her arms as she started to see spirits showing up, "Great, and Serizawa won't be able to help keep them at bay. Stupid Doumeki making me forget to ask for a charm tonight and speaking of Serizawa, he's late. Very late from the way the spirits are looking."

A hand touched her shoulder from behind causing her to jump and spin around to see Doumeki standing there with a slightly raised eyebrow, "Oi," Doumeki greeted her.

"My name is Watanuki," she responded with a huff, "What are you doing here Doumeki?"

"It's a full moon," he responded, "Plus it's late. How long do you think you can wait out here for him?"

"Are you actually worried about me or just making sure that nothing happens to your free supply of food?"

Doumeki shrugged, "Does it matter?" Doumeki was trying his best not to keep staring at her through but still make eye-contact.

Watanuki glared at him before looking away, her eyes losing the glare, "I guess not. I'm just another-"

"You are appreciated," Doumeki said looking at her as she snapped her head to look at him. "Let's get you home before it's too late."

"Doumeki-" She started to say, surprise was evident in her voice, her eyes and her movements.

He grabbed her hand and started walking towards her apartment, he then take into account how smooth and small her hand was in his big calloused hand and he enjoyed it. She was following close by and by the way her hand had squeezed his, he knew the spirits were bad tonight.

"Watanuki a voice called out from behind causing Doumeki to mentally scold in his head while they turned around to see Serizawa running towards them. Doumeki doesn't know if Serizawa has the same pure aura or chi that he does but he does not want to take that risk and lose Watanuki, "Oh, hi Doumeki. I'm surprised to see you here." Doumeki nodded his head in greeting but held back from letting out a growl or moving in front of Watanuki to stop his eyes from moving over Watanuki's body. "I'm so sorry I'm so late Watanuki, my parents plane was delayed but they are anxious to see you."

Doumeki noticed a slight barely noticeable twitch in Serizawa's left eye, something that if Doumeki wasn't so observant wouldn't have noticed or wasn't looking for. Serizawa's family had a tendency of lying to make their family name look good according to Doumeki's grandfather so Doumeki was looking for that small twitch because it meant he was lying.

"Actually, it's late and I'm sure your parents are tired," Watanuki replied kindly surprising Doumeki. "Doumeki was kind enough to miss out on his own supper and wait here with me for you to show up. The least I can do is make him some supper especially since I have some vegetables that need to be used soon."

Serizawa smiled a little, "I'll let my parents know about how thoughtful you was in letting them rest, especially after such a long flight that kept getting delayed. Will Monday after school be a good time for you to meet them, maybe with an afternoon snack? They have to go back to work on Tuesday so - "

"I can do Monday after at the school gates," Watanuki responded kindly, "It will work better with your parents as well so they can spend more time with your siblings and yourself. I already made plans with Doumeki here to work on an assignment for my boss."

"Aw, that's to bad but you are so considerate, kind and smart," Serizawa said. "Having my parents meet you at the school gates won't put them out of their way as they come to pick me up and can go to pick up my younger sister. It really is quite amazing on how quickly you can think on your feet and still have it make sense. It's no wonder you was able to solve the ghost of Kokyu for Hikaga with little help from your boss, and you don't even own a cell phone."

Doumeki looked at Watanuki, she dealt with a ghost by herself and with little help from Yuko without him, was she trying to prove something? "Ah, yes well whether I helped her or not, that's her choice."

"Again with the modesty, it's so hard to come by anymore," Serizawa flattered her again. "Since I'm your older -"

Doumeki watched as Watanuki rolled her eyes, "You are not that much older than me," she interrupted, "I listened to your story because I respect you. Now if you'll excuse us, I haven't eaten anything today and I'm quite hungry so we shall be leaving. Come along Doumeki, I know you won't complain about free food."

She turned around to leave letting go of Doumeki's hand and trying not to get sick from all the spirits surrounding her when Serizawa spoke again, "Watanuki, are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost?"

"She hasn't eaten anything today," Doumeki said for her, "She's hungry so that's why." He put a hand on her back, hoping that Watanuki would see it as a sign of her starting to move and for her to know he's trying to help, but a sign to Serizawa to stay away from her. She did look sick but he knew it was because of the spirits so the sooner they could get her to her apartment, the better it will be for her.

Once they were far enough from Serizawa, Doumeki looked at his friend, "You dealt with a ghost without me?"

"Yes," she said quietly, "You were busy and under pressure so I didn't want to bother you."

"What if it went bad?" Doumeki asked sensing the chills around her, "What if you got hurt?"

"You would've been called upon by Yuko if things were going to end up going badly, as for me getting hurt, you or Wari would never know," she replied. "I make sure of it. Okay, now that spirit is completely disgusting and creepy. Really, the spirit world is full of their little trickery," she looked up at her taller companion, "Serizawa only told me so I would tell you."

"Than why didn't you?" he asked. Watanuki stopped and looked at him like he was an idiot, "It would've been - "

"I just told you that it was because you were busy and under pressure. You really don't listen," she let out a yelp and ran towards Doumeki, "Why do spirits insists upon licking me?"

Doumeki watched as the Watanuki who he knew came back just for a little bit before she became scared and ran to him for protection. Doumeki if ever asked won't make a comment but something about the way her pale skin was shining with the full moon light created an unusually glow about her to where he just wanted to make sure that her skin was smooth and perfect plus she always seems to smell like peaches or strawberries and wanted to know if she tasted like one or a combination.

"Let's get you home," Doumeki said knowing her apartment building was by, "The sooner we get you home, the safer you'll be."

"You will stay for supper, right?" she asked, "I mean I can understand as to why you will refuse and - "

"What do you plan on having?"

"Vegetable pasta," she said. "It's not fancy or anything but it will keep the vegetables from going to waste and there should be enough left over for lunch. It will be something cool since tomorrow is supposed to be hot."

He looked at her as they entered the building, "Only if you explain the ghost thing."

She nodded her head and unlocked her apartment door before opening it so they could enter, "Don't touch my magna either!"

He went directly towards her magna once she was in the kitchen but stopped at seeing a black notebook. He picked it up and opened it up wondering if she wrote fanfiction or crazy stories like the latest craze was in school but stared at it, "Oi, Watanuki!"

Needless to say, the girl looked at what he was flipping through and tried to get the book out of his hands which she couldn't because of her height and Doumeki was still looking through it as he held it above his head. "Give me that book back now!"

He tossed the book back onto the table and pinned her body against the wall, "Care to explain as to why you have sketches of me?"

"It's none of your business, now let me go!" Doumeki didn't respond but pinned her more against the wall, "Doumeki either you get the explanation over the ghost or the sketches!"

Doumeki was looking down at her before he pulled away, Watanuki zoomed over to get the notebook before walking back to the kitchen. He would figure out how to get the sketch explanation out of her because she seemed to give in easily to him, even if she acts like she didn't want too. Doumeki blinked as the realization came to him. Watanuki never said the words thank you to him, but her actions did. She always cooked him whatever he asked though she would complain, she seemed like she knew his body language better than what he did along with his own schedule, she tries not to ask for help because she doesn't want to be a bother. She's paid more attention to him and Wari because she has shown through her actions that she appreciates them and all they did was literally treat her like was one of the 'guys'.

He looked over at her door as it started to rattle and pounding could be heard throughout the room. "If you're wondering if it's normal for spirits to pound at the door, yes. Especially on the full moon." Watanuki said sitting down on the floor at her table. She placed two bowls of vegetables pasta on the table. "Surprised they haven't made themselves inside of here yet."

Doumeki looked at her as she started to eat her food, he remember himself telling her at one time that it was pathetic for her to run away crying as a little girl at the mere sight of one, but if they forced themselves inside of her own home at night than where could she truly feel safe? His eyes narrowed as another thought came into his mind, he noticed that some days she would run away and other days she wouldn't run away. "You've had a recent spirit attack you directly."

He may not be as good as her, but he saw her body tensed for a little bit before relaxing, "No, I've been around you enough haven't I? Now sit down and eat or I'll give your food to the homeless man outside."

Doumeki now sees how guarded she is, but even though she has her shield up, he can see how much damage he has caused. He refuses to go to Yuko because he hates seeing Watanuki disappear. He walks over and sits down at the table, "You can explain the ghost story to me if you like, but why didn't you tell me?"

"You was wearing down from the two month national archery tournament and always staying in first so you had a lot of pressure and I know that social studies and foreign languages aren't your best subjects so you was busy studying for the tests in those subjects. Why bother you for a missing phone that belongs to a "ghost"?"

Doumeki listened as Watanuki explained about the entire process it was getting late and while he knew he should be heading home, he didn't want to leave Watanuki alone in her apartment, especially now since her windows were shaking trying to open.

"Oi," he said when Watanuki got done with the dishes, "I'm staying the night."

He was already laying down on her floor futon when he said that with his eyes closed. He listened to her footsteps get closer and when he felt her hands on him trying to push him off, he pulled her on top of him which was one of the rare moves that he didn't think all the way through.

Her small lithe body felt tiny and fragile on top of his, the scent of strawberries and peaches were stronger than before and he had a feeling that he would be wanting, longing, needing the feel of her body more. A primal instinct also with telling him that no other male should be allowed to touch her or get near her without his permission because she was now his, she just didn't know about it.

"Avoid Serizawa," Doumeki whispered, "He's out to hurt you and to make you look like a fool in the school."

"I know that Doumeki," Watanuki said getting ready to yell but stopped when the archer places his lips against her forehead, "His plans for tonight was to try and tell the school that I thought I had a date with him and was waiting for him all night, but you showed up and ruined his plans."

"I told you," Doumeki said, "You are appreciated. Let Yuko know that on Monday and Tuesday you won't show up for work. I'm taking you out somewhere," he saw that her face was a little bit red from a small blush, "Bring those sketches too to explain them to me!"

"No, I will not!"

Doumeki smiled because even though she said won't, he knows he will. He just hopes that Wari won't do anything stupid that will hurt Watanuki more than what they already have.

 **Read and Review please and tell me what you think.**


End file.
